From Dusk, To Dawn, To Forever
by SarahC20
Summary: Set two years after the third season. Kate tells Seth her true feelings. Rated M just to be safe. SethxKate.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own FDTD. I never understood why the whole question of Richie/Kate existed when she is so clearly supposed to be with Seth. Not only does Richie kind of irritate me but Richie chooses Santanico over Kate at the end of season 1, and was willing to let her brother die in front of her at the end of season 2. Seth/Kate make more sense, they both feel responsible for their siblings, neither wants to become a Collabra, they are dedicated to being human and Seth always tries to do what's best for Kate but at the same time respects her enough to make her own choices, he leaves Kate with the car and most of the money because he wants her out of his kind of life, then at the end of season 3 he tries to convince her to leave but respects her choice to stay and fight.

This is just a few scenes from their lives after season 3.

Enjoy.

Tonight was the night. It had been a two and a half years since they got rid of the demon queen. That first night they were safe, in a motel she'd felt guilty about the things she'd said, how she didn't forgive him for the exorcism, that he should have killed her, she understood why he couldn't, she couldn't have either. From that first day, she'd watched him, everything she said to him before she walked through the portal was true; he inspired goodness and heroism in those who never had any glimmer of it inside them in the first place. He liked to pretend he wasn't the defender of the innocent but every time it counted, he rose to the occasion…and she loved him for it.

She'd watched him closely since that first day of freedom. Her eyes would follow him with such tender intensity that anyone could see what was in her heart. Those around them stopped whispering to each other about who she would choose, who her heart belonged to, there was no question which Gecko brother owned her heart. She loved them both but she looked at Seth with eyes that belonged only to him; when she looked at Richie she used the same eyes that she looked at Scott with. It made her feel a bit better, the thought that long after she and Seth were buried in the ground near some beach that Richie and Scott would have each other. They wouldn't be alone. Seth was the man she was meant to be with, she was sure of that.

She had tried to tell him after things had settled down for them, she and the brothers were planning a job and one night after Richie had drifted off to sleep in the room the brothers shared she and Seth were playing cards in the adjoining one that belonged to her.

She gathered her courage and began to tell him.

"Seth, there's something I need to tell you, but I haven't found the right time, but maybe there won't ever be a right time, so I…"

He didn't let her finish. He knew what she had to say. "Kate," he was staring at her with the same intensity she gave to him. "Not now, please not now…whatever you have to say…just wait…wait until you're a little older, because if you say something now I might not be able to tell you the truth. Please, for me, just wait, I know it seems like a lifetime but time seems to go by fast ever since I met you. If you still need to tell me then, what you have to say now, then I'll be glad to hear it, and I'll have something to tell you too. But I need you to be sure, and I need you to be ready, for everything that comes with those things."

She'd managed to hold back the tears, and she'd nodded. He'd stayed for a while after and they sat in silence. They hadn't spoken of it since, but he never went to strip clubs with Richie anymore, and when his younger brother met a beautiful woman with a beautiful friend Seth politely declined. He'd lived like a monk since they'd defeated that demon bitch. He was waiting for her, she knew, and she in turn waited for him.

No boy that looked her way could ever measure up to the man she'd fallen for.

But now she was done waiting, almost. The clock in her room read 11:59PM and as soon as it struck midnight she would be 21 years old. Still young to be sure, but no longer a teenager, no longer a kid, officially an adult. Seth and Richie had separately asked her what she'd wanted in the past weeks, she'd told Seth that she didn't want anything, but she'd asked Richie to give her some time alone with Seth. He understood what she was asking and he granted it to her, he left to visit Santanico for a week the other day…those two were still drawn to each other but could only ever make something work for a short while at a time. She worried about them sometimes, but then reminded herself that they had eternity to figure it out.

The little red letters on the clock changed and just like that she was 21. She glanced at herself in the mirror, she'd done her hair and makeup, she'd chosen an outfit, a black dress she'd gone off and bought a few days before that made her look like the grownup she now was. She'd noticed the changes in her body, it had changed. Her hips a little wider, her breasts a little fuller, her face a little thinner, little changes over the last three years, shedding off the last remints of childhood. For her body, at least, he sole had been an adult for quite some time now.

She took a deep breath, gathered her courage, and grabbed the key she had to his room. She didn't knock she just went in, he wasn't on the bed or watching TV, he was in the shower, she could hear the water running and Seth whistling to himself.

She sat down on his bed and waited.

After what seemed like forever he came out, in his boxers, no suit, no PJs, just Seth. He was a little surprised to see her it seemed, but he smiled at her none the less.

"Hey there birthday girl, don't you look all dolled up." He was grinning but she saw how his eyes had lingered over her legs, her breasts, and now settled on her eyes.

"Do you like it?" She asked, never breaking eye contact.

He nodded. "You look great, princess. Want me to take you for your first legal drink? Just give me a minute to get dressed." He turned to grab a suit but she stood.

"No, Seth, that's not what I want." He turned to face her again and she continued. "A long time ago I tried to tell you something, and you asked me to wait…" His face changed with the realization of what was happening, and suddenly he understood why Richie would miss her birthday. "You asked me to wait…and I did. But now…now I need to tell you and you need to hear me out. Whatever you say we can deal with after, but I'm going to be honest." She paused and he looked at her, he didn't say anything he just waited for her to continue. She took a step closer, "Seth, I love you. I'm in love with you, I have been since I was 18. I don't care if your 8 years older, I don't care what anybody thinks. I just want to be with you. My feelings haven't changed, not in two and a half years, there hasn't been anyone but you. That's what I needed to tell you two years ago, I still feel the same and…and if you don't then that fine and we can move on, but I wanted to be honest, with you and with myself about how I feel."

He was quite for a moment, he reached out a hand and grazed her cheek. "Kate," he whispered, he let his forehead rest against hers, then after a minute he pulled away and looked down into her eyes once more. "Kate, are you sure? Do you know what this means? Are you sure you're ready for everything that comes along with it?"

She took a step back from him. With slow steady hands, she reached behind her and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. His eyes drank in the beauty of her body.

"Yes." She said taking a step back and sitting on his bed. His eyes never left her but he ran a hand through his hair and over the back of his neck. He closed the distance between them and dropped to a knee in front of her. "That's not what I mean sweetheart, that part, I could wait for you forever, what I mean is, are you ready for this? For a relationship with me? You know how I can be, a pigheaded jackass, are you sure you want to put up with my shit forever? Because Kate, once I have you, I'm never gonna want to let you go…"

She smiled down at him, once again she answered. "Yes."

With that one word, all his resistance came crashing down around them, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to her feet into a kiss so deep and passionate that had he not been holding onto her so tightly she would have crumbled to the ground in front of him. When they finally pulled apart he looked into her eyes and whispered, "I love you too Kate. I have for a long time."

Then he kissed her again and was a bit surprised when she pulled away. "Seth," She said, she reached down and pulled off her panties, then she rid herself of her bra and lowered herself onto the bed once again. "I don't want to wait, I think we both have done enough of that for our lifetime…don't you."

Seth Gecko never claimed to be a saint, and when a beautiful woman who you happened to be madly in love with offered herself to you. Well, he wasn't a saint but he wasn't stupid either.

Slowly directly, with a large, slightly calloused finger tracing its way up her body he lowered himself on top of her and said, "well who am I to deny the birthday girl?"

AN: So, that's how I'm going to end…not sure if I'll add more chapters or not, it will depend on if anyone reads it! Thanks for your time!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So at least a couple of people read the first story so I'll add a few more. There is no real plot just little moments in their lives. This one is more smut than the last one was.

The sun was streaming in through a crack in the blinds and Seth was pissed at himself for not shutting them fully last night. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over at the bedside clock, 7AM in red block letters. Richie would be asleep most of the day and he and Kate didn't usually get up until at least noon, they'd adapted to Richie's schedule and normally went to bed somewhere around sunrise.

After her birthday things, hadn't changed much, Richie never mentioned anything specifically but he began sleeping in a separate room while Seth and Kate now shared.

That first week was like diving into a cool river after being stranded in a hot desert without water for years, two and a half years to be particular. They didn't leave the bed unless absolutely necessary and it had been heaven and still was.

He felt Kate stir next to him and turned to look at her. Her green eyes opened and she smiled up at him.

"Good morning." She greeted him in a sleepy voice.

"Morning, princess." He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. He let his hand trail down to her thighs and slipped a finger inside of her. She gasped and arched her back to give him better access. She began panting as he kept up his steady rhythm and began to kiss and gently bite her neck, and trailed down to her breasts. He grinned against her skin.

"Who'd have guessed it?" he asked.

"What?" She replied her breathing thick and heavy, she was wet now and ready for him. He positioned himself over her and spread her legs open a bit wider. She responded by wrapping them around his waist and pulling him in closer for a searing kiss.

"I spent all that time trying to get to El Rey." He groaned as he entered her and began to pick up speed. She was only half listening through the fog of pleasure that he was providing her. "And all this time it was between your legs." Her laugh made her body vibrate and the sensation caused him to lose control, he thrusted into her faster, and harder, and she begged him to continue to do so. Until they both came crying out each other's name.

He stayed inside her for a few minutes, kissing the sweat off her face. She liked it when he did that.

"You know what Gecko? You're one smooth talker." She whispered her voice husky and satisfied.

"That's what I'm here for, baby." He replied. "I love you, Kate."

"I love you, too Seth."

He grinned against her skin. "Then, prove it." He said.

"How would you like me to do that?" She asked in a teasing voice.

He looked down into her eyes. "Marry me." He said, steady and sure.

She laughed and pulled him down into another hot, wet kiss. "I thought, you'd never ask, Gecko."

They spent the next few hours making love, sometimes slow and lazy, sometimes hot and fiercely. They never tired of it, eventually the rose from bed, went down to a local jewelry store and picked out a few rings.

Seth had played for them with the money from their last score.

"You know what baby?" He said on their way back. "I think it's high time we had another Gecko in the world, and you'll do just fine."

She beamed up at him. "My thoughts exactly."

End.


End file.
